


Mind Games

by colorcoded



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorcoded/pseuds/colorcoded
Summary: Jafar/Jasmine (with Aladdin watching): distracting Jafar while Aladdin stole the lamp went a little too far. Basically, how that scene would have played out ifAladdinwere a porn movie.





	Mind Games

**Author's Note:**

> An older fill I did for [this prompt](http://disney-kink.dreamwidth.org/419.html?thread=17315#cmt17315).

"And your beard... is so... twisted." Jasmine moves closer to Jafar, glad to know her seductive movements are having the right effect on him.

"And the street rat?"

"What street rat?" Jasmine smiles, but out of the corner of her eye she sees Iago push over a bowl. Right as the metal crashes and Jafar begins turning, Jasmine pulls him to her and kisses him hard. Jasmine suppresses her disgust as their lips smush together for a few long seconds of stunned silence.

When they break away, Jafar smiles cat-like and says, "That was --" A pause. "-- _delicious._ " His hands slide over her shoulders and then down to cup her breasts. "You're just full of surprises, Princess."

Jasmine's eyes dart over to Aladdin, who's gawking at the two of them, stunned. She manages to give him an urgent glance, silently telling him to get moving, before she has to turn her attention back to Jafar. "What can I say? I'm... _desperately_ in love with you," she purrs in a voice as sultry as she can manage.

"Really? In that case, maybe we can have some... fun." Jafar slides a hand underneath Jasmine's top and she stifles a shocked gasp. "I could use a little diversion."

Jasmine is a little taken aback by the direction this is going, but as long as she can distract him, she'll play along. With a motion she undoes her top and lets it fall. "I hope this is diversion enough?"

Jafar lets out a deep chuckle. "How I've waited for this day, when you, Princess, come to me, wet and willing." He bites her on her neck and Jasmine has no difficulty letting out a convincing moan. He leads her to a sofa and makes her sit, his eyes on her the entire time, completely unaware of Aladdin's presence. Jafar leans over her, licking and biting her skin in a way that's almost pleasurable. "Tell me more about how you feel about me," he says with a dark smile.

"Oh, Jafar," Jasmine starts, finding it difficult to concentrate on coming up with the right words quickly with Jafar's tongue and hands working themselves over her breasts. "I'm obsessed with you. I..." She gasps as Jafar presses himself between her legs. "...need you..." Jasmine's eyes slide to the right searching for Aladdin. She finds him staring not at the magic lamp mere feet away from him, but at her and Jafar, a mix of shock, disgust, and arousal on his face.

"Where do you need me, Princess?" Jafar asks.

Jasmine feels like she's falling. Without the lamp and without Aladdin, she's trapped. There's only one path, only one answer, but even so, she's reluctant to say it. "I-in me."

Jafar smirks widely and strips the rest of her clothes from her so that Jasmine is completely naked. He positions his erect member at her entrance and she's ashamed at how wet she truly is, and how good it feels when he enters her. Jafar thrusts in and out, filling her, and she turns away from Aladdin, not wanting to see the look on his face at seeing her being so taken by Jafar. As he continues to pound in and out of her, Jasmine clenches her eyes tight, aware that everyone is watching her -- they can all see her back arch and hear her cries as the pleasure overwhelms her.

Soon afterwards, Jafar comes inside her, but even that isn't as bad as knowing Aladdin watched her enjoy it. Jafar smirks as he pulls out, and Jasmine glares at him, eyes filling with tears of shame.

\---

Jafar watches as Jasmine comes seductively nearer. "And your beard... is so... twisted."

Now _this_ is interesting. "And the street rat?" Jafar asks.

"What street rat?" Jasmine pulls him to her and kisses him hard.

When they break away, Jafar smiles and says, "That was --" He stops dead when he sees the street rat reflected in Jasmine's crown, and immediately, he understands the game Jasmine's playing. For an instant, he's furious, but then he thinks of an even darker and dirtier idea. For years, he wanted to control Jasmine's mind and make her do exactly what he wanted, but his snake staff hypnotization never worked on her. But now, _this_... if he plays his cards just right, this might work better. _Much_ better.

"-- _delicious._ "


End file.
